memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Scott
|birthplace = Santa Cruz, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = |roles = |characters = helm officer |image2 = |caption2 = |image3 = |caption3 = }} Adam Paul Scott is the American actor who portrayed the 's conn officer in . He had previously auditioned for the role of Lieutenant in the same film. http://nerdist.com/nerdist-podcast-adam-scott/ He was born in Santa Cruz, California. Career Films A graduate of the American Academy of Dramatic Arts, Scott made his film debut with a principal role in the 1994 independent drama Cityscrapes: Los Angeles. This film also featured Willie Garson and Leslie Hope in supporting roles. His next film role was in the 1996 horror movie Hellraiser: Bloodline, a sequel to Terry Farrell's Hellraiser 3: Hell On Earth, which had Wren T. Brown in a small role. Scott continued acting in independent films throughout the 1990s. He and guest star Susan Gibney appeared in the 1997 independent romantic comedy Dinner and Driving. The following year, Scott was seen in the drama Girl, as was Rosemary Forsyth. This was followed with a role in The Lesser Evil, a thriller which also featured Anne Haney, Jack Kehler, Richard Riehle, and Marc Worden. After spending the next few years focusing on television roles, Scott played the title role in the independent thriller Ronnie. He was then cast in a supporting role in the thriller High Crimes, his first mainstream studio film since Star Trek: First Contact. This film, which starred Ashley Judd and co-starred Bruce Davison, Jude Ciccolella, and John Billingsley, was also produced and distributed by Paramount Pictures. Scott co-starred with Charles Rocket in the 2002 short film Bleach and with Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Kellie Waymire in the musical short Something More. His next major feature film was the 2004 action thriller Torque. He then appeared in Martin Scorese's acclaimed, Academy Award-winning biographical drama The Aviator, which was written by John Logan and featured an appearance by TNG's Brent Spiner. Scott was next seen in the comic crime thriller The Matador, followed by a supporting role in the comedy Monster-in-Law, the latter of which featured appearances by Bruce French and Mark Moses. A part in Terry Zwigoff's comic drama Art School Confidential followed, as did a major role in the 2006 horror movie The Return and brief role in the hit 2007 comedy Knocked Up. His 2008 film credits include the drama August and the hit comedy Step Brothers. In addition, he can be seen in the comic drama The Great Buck Howard, which also features Wallace Langham and George Takei. In , Scott recalled working on First Contact while being interviewed for his film Friends with Kids saying; "For me it was rent at the time but it was fun. Jonathan Frakes was directing, he was a really nice guy, but I was never much of a Trekkie. But I like "Star Trek". I really loved the J.J. Abrams movie… I was just never super into it but it's cool that I got to be in one of those movies." http://www.nextmovie.com/blog/adam-scott-interview-friends-with-kids/ Scott was also cast as Federal Bureau of Investigation agent Robert Fitzpatrick in the James "Whitey" Bulger biopic Black Mass, which also stars Benedict Cumberbatch as Whitey's Massachusetts State Senator brother Billy. Television In 1995, Scott played the recurring role of Sydney Schneider on the crime drama series Murder One. During his time on this series, Scott worked with such performers as James Avery, Daniel Benzali, Barbara Bosson, Roy Brocksmith, Shelly Desai, Maury Ginsberg, John Fleck, Robin Gammell, Gregory Itzin, Stanley Kamel, Thomas Kopache, Paul Lambert, Deborah May, Richard McGonagle, Donna Murphy, Randy Oglesby, Tony Plana, Kevin Tighe, and Ned Vaughn. That same year, Scott appeared as Griffin 'Griff' Hawkins in three episodes of Boy Meets World and guest-starred on ER (in an episode with Don Keefer) and NYPD Blue (starring Gordon Clapp and Sharon Lawrence, in an episode with Bill Cobbs). During the 1998-99 television season, Scott portrayed Josh Macon on the drama series Party of Five. Among the performers he worked with on this series were Olivia d'Abo, Scott Grimes, Julie Warner, and the aforementioned Willie Garson. Scott then appeared as Philip the Coffee Boy in the short-lived drama series Wasteland, including one episode directed by Lou Antonio. In 2002, Scott appeared in an episode of Glory Days with Abby Brammell. He then guest-starred in two episodes of Six Feet Under: one with Brad Greenquist and Kellie Waymire, and the other with Graham Jarvis, Leonard Kelly-Young, and Ed O'Ross. This was followed with guest spots on CBS' CSI: Miami, UPN's Veronica Mars, and NBC's Law & Order. In 2007, Scott was a series regular on the short-lived HBO drama Tell Me You Love Me, in which he played Palek. Scott was seen in all ten episodes of this series, three of which guest-starred Rosalind Chao. Two of the episodes guest-starred Ronny Cox, while two others featured Anne Ramsay. From 2009 to 2010, Scott starred in the Starz comedy series Party Down. The first season finale featured George Takei as himself. Following this, he joined Jim O'Heir on the cast of NBC's Parks and Recreation, which has featured guest appearances by Eric Pierpoint, Andy Milder, and James W. Jansen. Scott's character, Ben Wyatt, is a professed fan of the Star Trek franchise. External links * * de:Adam Scott es:Adam Scott Category:Performers Category:Film performers